Zack’s Impish Sessions
by MonkeyStorm
Summary: Not for the easily offended, fairly explicit sex which some will find offensive, incest and slash among other things, So if this is against your Morels and Beliefs dont read the story


**Zack's Impish Sessions**

**Warning: Not for the easily offended, fairly explicit sex which some will find offensive, incest and slash among other things, This story is bad, but there have been worse on this site, so go bitch at someone else if you don't like it.**

**This story contains material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms. If you are like me and enjoy this as a guilty pleasure, have fun. If not, stop now. If you like a well written story with a plausible plot, you should stop now, too.**

* * *

It was 11 past 10 o'clock when, 15 year old Zackary Martin woke up from his sleep when nature, did its calling. Zack got out of his bed, he didn't worry about putting anything else on, he did have his boxers on, and Cody and Carey are normally asleep at this time, so it didn't matter, if her didn't put a shirt and pajama pants on. Zack walked out of his and Cody's room and walked to the bathroom and taking his piss. 

Meanwhile, Carey opened up her eyes, good Zack had left the room again, she pulled the cover back off her, and continued to finger herself, it really had been a long time for her, But unknown to Carey, Zack had opened the door and was now watching her, he had entered the lounge room when Carey hit her orgasm and was too ocupied to know what was happening.

"MUM" half shouted a shocked Zack

"ZACK" Carey accually shouted

"Shut Up, I have school in the morning" yelled a tired Cody from the twins bedroom

Back in the lounge room…….

"What are you doing, Mum?" asked Zack

"Well, I think you already know Zackary" said Carey

"Well Duh, I know your fingering you self, I aint dumb, by why"

"Well Zack, In short, my system needed it, and there was no around to stop me urges, I had to do it myself" said Carey

"Oh, Ok Gross But" siad Zack "Whatever, im going back to bed"

Zack started heading back to his bedroom when he was stopped by his mother grabbing his arm.

"Where are you going" asked Carey

"Back to my room, To get some sleep, and leave you to that" said Zack

"Why don't you stay and help" smirked a Horny Carey

"MUM, that disgusting, and damn right illegal, its incest" said Zack

"Like you can talk, I know about your little relationship with your brother" said Carey

"WHAT, theres nothing going on between me and Cody" said Zack angrily

"Don't Lie to be Zackary, now since I like see my men strip, I want you to go get dressed fully, and get back out here, or I will come get you" said Carey, while Zack gulped. 'NOW ZACKARY"

Zack ran to his room, and quickly started finding his clothes. He throw on his polo shirt and jeans, ziping up quickly and quickly doing his belt up, before grabbing socks and shoes, he finished getting dressed and walked back In neary crying to find his mum still naked sitting on her bed crying, Zack moved to his mother and sat down next to her softly rubbing her back

"Im sorry Zack" said Carey

"What for" said Zack

"This, and what I was going to do to you, im just so" started Carey

"Full of hormones" susgest Zack

"you can say that, and then you and your brother walk around in your boxers, and you just so …." Said Carey

"Mum, I know this will sound wrong, and heck I cant believe im saying it, if you need, just ask, we love you and you shouldn't be punishing yourself" said Zack shocked with his own statement

"Zack I don't deserve that" said Carey still crying

"You do Mum, now I know I shouldn't leave you crying, but do you want some help tonight, or do I go back to bed?" said Zack

"I would love it, but go back to bed honey, you need sleep" said Carey

"How about a deal, I sleep here tonight, and we do part one of your first sesson" said Zack

"Ok" sniffeled out Carey

"So didn't you want to see something?" asked Zack

"Yep, my hot son stripping" said a more bolder Carey, Zack laughed at that,

"So what part first Muma" said Zack

"Um, you can start by getting rid of that polo shirt" said Carey eye her sons body through his shirt.

Zack lifter his shirt over his head, leaving him half naked, his mother walked over to him and started to feeling his soft but also rough chest, before leaning in and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Wow" said Zack smirking "Next"

"Um this will do" Carey said starting to play with Zack belt, getting it off and dropping his jeans , she bend down giving Zack a good look off both her tits and ass, while she undid his shoes and got them, socks and jeans off of Zack. Leaving him like she first saw him

"So mum, how about a back rub?"

"Sure Honey"

Zack started at the back of his mothers knees who was now laying down with her chest on the couch mattress, Carey shivered when Zack went to work on her stressed muscles, he started rubbing her thighs with one hand getting closer to her ass, Sweat was running down her back and created a small puddle in the small of her back, Zack knowing his mother wasn't moving continued rubbing her legs and now her ass, he then slid his hand in between her legs, and started to rub her pussy with his fingers, which all Carey did was moan. Zack then bent down licking up the small puddle of sweat on the back of his mother back. He moved his hands to his mothers back and started to rub her back, he then started to run the sides of her back, making sure to touch her breast that had been pushed to the side a little so it was more comfortable for her lying there.

Carey moved her elbows, giving Zack a better access to her shoulders. Zack took advantage, and ran his hands back down to the sides of his mother's breasts and under them, fully cupping them and finding her now hard nipples. Zack started to pinch the nipples and fondle all parts of his mother's breasts. It was at this time Zack realized his stiff erection had made it way out of his boxers and were now in between his mother legs, with her moving into his movements

"How about you suck on one of those Breast Zack, in stead of just placing with them" Carey said rolling over so she was lying on her back, Zack went down and catches the nipple of his mothers right tit in his mouth and started to suck on it.

"Zack I think we should stop it there, it's getting late and you have school in the morning."

"Oh, Ok Mums" Zack said rolling off of his mother and lying next to her, with his arm lying over the bit of chest under her breasts

"I guess I better pull some clothes on, don't want anyone seeing me naked and u lying on top of me do we" said Carey

"Good Idea, Cody is normally up before us to" said Zack "Even know it will get rid of a beautiful site"

Carey laughed at her son's comment, while she got dressed into her actual pajamas, while Zack pulled on his shirt and throw his own clothes in his room, so Cody wouldn't expect anything. The two Martin's met back on the couch, the younger cuddling into his mother side


End file.
